


Earth Can't Keep The Doctor Away

by NightmareLoki



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareLoki/pseuds/NightmareLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an average day in S.H.I.E.L.D, that is till a visitor arrived that has been on S.H.I.E.L.D's Wanted List. Having been on and off Earth, Nick Fury wants to try and keep this visitor still so he can gather some answers. Let's see how still the Doctor can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor's First Visit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just a random idea that I got a night ago and I just really want to jot it down as it comes to me. No need to take this seriously or not. It's just something to get my muse flowing. If people end up liking this, I may end up making a small series out of it. I do hope you, the reader, will enjoy.
> 
> I advise not to read into this if you've not seen the Avengers movie (2012) or watched any of the Tenth Doctor in Doctor Who. I don't want to horribly confuse anyone as well as spoil things. So do take that to mind before reading. Thank you~!

It was a typical day in the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division headquarters.(Also known as S.H.I.E.L.D.) And by typical, it's the usual many men and women alike typing away at rows and rows of computers. Checking with security, training, scouting around for any superhuman activity. It's only a matter of time with this day and age. Agents in suits and the silver shined ear pieces marched through the building. With the importance that S.H.I.E.L.D stands for and what information they've gathered, it was not an option to have security. 

The men and women marched. Some wore sunglasses, others were comfortable without. The main room held a certain informant of S.H.I.E.L.D. His name was Nick Fury. Standing above important controls before a large room, the man's lips frowned. There were signs of possible uncertain activity. It was not entirely unknown to the documents that were in the systems, but it lingered to the unknown. 

Nick Fury stood with his hands behind his back as he observed the readings at a nearby screen. It was getting closer. It's speed was remarkable. His one eye squinted as his brow furred into that swift glare that all of S.H.I.E.L.D knew too quite well. 

"Sir, the readings-!" "I see 'em." The stern man replied before the worried officer could report. "Keep watch on it. Let me know of it's landing location. Don't lose sight of it!" He ordered to the entire room. The tapping of keyboards filled the collective echo. Stepping off the main hub, Nick Fury made his way down to one of his top agents. He stood broad and had an almost modern feel to him. A serious look to his expression. "What have you got for me." Fury asked his most esteemed colleague. "The readings match those from the years 2007 and 2008. Others are spread in between. But it's the same." Coulson nodded and handed over a few pieces of well descriptive papers. Fury's eye looked them over, reading each number and letter to match.

"Wherever this thing lands, odd sights and destruction follow." Fury added to the information and looked back to Coulson. "It must be stopped before it makes another landing." The tall man's tone was serious and ill forgiving. "If anything, capture it once it's landed. I want no mistakes!" His tone grew so much louder as he called out to the room once more. "We need to capture it, **_today_**."

\-------------------------------------------

Weird sounds of whirring and dinging of alien electronics rang about from inside the dome-like structure. It's walls were unique in their own design. Entirely out of this world. The middle structure that seemed to look like the engine of the uniquely shaped space ship was pulsing with each press of a button and the click of a switch. A tall man danced his way around the controls. Wearing a dark brown and light pinstriped suit. Cream colored all-stars and a very nicely patterning tie. He was humming a tune. A tune only known to himself. Being the last of his kind, it was really a given. The machinery clinked with each bump and dodge of a star. The man's expression held a great excitement as he grinned with all teeth showing and his eyes wide with glee. He was content. Happy. To fly through the stars and time itself. How could one not enjoy himself, _really?_

The man was preparing for a little pit stop. One of the good destinations was on Earth. A little place he likes to visit to every now and then. See how old friends are doing, as well as give his ship a break. For a good while, it's passage was smooth and well drifting. He was able to lounge at the seat that was placed before the screen and several steering controls. Head leaning back and a heavy sigh leaving him, the man waited for the time of landing. After a few moments, the man looked up from where he sat to see an alert blinking on the small screen. _"What?"_ He questioned in a heightened pitch. Leaping off of his seat and leaning forward to the controls, the entire ship gave a horrid shake. Enough to make the tall man lose his footing.

"Ack-!" With a grit of his teeth, the man latched onto the control panel and held on tight. It was as if the ship was being forced off course. Grunting as he pulled himself up to read the screen's signal, the ship gave another hearty bump. "Oh- c'mon now! What is it?" His accent swayed with his confusion. Pulling the screen towards him, his eyes squinted to read what was being written. It didn't add up. "What??" He exclaimed again. With that, the ship shook. Something was terribly wrong with this. Something was forcing him towards a different direction. He struggled to get to his feet. His brow tilted to enforce his glare as his hands quickly moved to fiddle with the ship's controls. They didn't seem to help. At best, it made a sound that did not sit well with him. Tossed around like a rag doll, the man was not entirely prepared for this next adventure.

\-------------------------------------------  
"Sir!" A S.H.I.E.L.D agent called from afar. "You need to look at these." A woman made her way over from her console to Nick Fury, papers in hand. "It's on it's way here." She gave them over and he took a quick glance over. His eye widened at the coordinates. With a turn of his shoulders and a nod towards Agent Coulson, the man gave the order. "Alright people, let's move!"

With a collective march through the underground tunnels, Fury, Coulson and a handful of SHIELD's top guns-men, they wanted to show that Earth wouldn't go down without a fight. Coulson gave the orders to the right side of the fleet. Sending them to the back way of the possible landing site. Nick proceeded to lead the rest. In following the coordinates, they were lead outside. It was nearing the peak of midnight. A near full moon rose overhead. Others would look up in awe and wonder, Nick Fury wasn't going to take any chances. He's at peak investigation. With his hand, Fury pointed to the supposed destination. "Hold."

A sound. A sound that was not too common. A sound only some people would understand. Starting as a faint echo, it continued to grow with each passing second. Every moment forced a man to turn their head in confusion. Nick remained still and unsurprised. He's heard this sound before. Through collected sound files and so on. This was the same being that has been in and out of their radar. Someone that leaves quite a mess with each visit. Now they were coming here. Right before one of Earth's toughest defense group. Whether he should respond with hostility or peace, it was up to the spacecraft.

Finally, there was a large rush of wind and the sound at the height of it's volume. Fury looked to where the sound was the loudest, at his side. What he saw, there was not many ways he could describe it. Ducking down due to instinct, the spacecraft flew overhead and landed in the clearing set in the open upon one of S.H.I.E.L.D's largest bases. With a loud thud, the box landed. Men stood at the ready. Their guns aiming towards it. Nick for a brief moment raised a brow at what had landed.

"Hm."

It was a confusing hum. A hum that expressed his confusion of the contraption. What stood in place was a 1960's police box. From one of the agents in the back of the fleet, Nick could have sworn to have heard _"Really?"_ Nick would agree, but it was too soon to call. The silence that followed was a little unsettling. Nick remained in place and continued to hold his men back. Looking over past the police box, he eyes Coulson and his fleet. Giving a small nod at the approval of letting them make way around the perimeter and boxing it in. ..No pun intended.

"Step out of the box, please." Nick called out. The please sounding very well forced. "No weapons. No tricks. Come peacefully. We just need to ask you a few questions." A gust of wind rushed through. His coat flowed behind adding more intimidation points to his stature. 

There was a longer block of silence. Men eyed one another before getting their sights back to the box. Nick was a patient man. But not _that_ patient. "Come out peacefully and you wont be harmed!" He announced once more.

The silence was finally broken as a loud creak caught everyone's attention. Hesitant and slow, a tall man shifted his way into everyone's view. He was in the spotlight. Well dressed right down to a pin striped suit and a well tailored coat that stopped at the ground. His hair was in a ruffled mess and his expression was pure confusion and distortion. "This is what you call _peacefully?_ " The tall man shrugged at the sight of the guns and weaponry aimed at him and his beloved space ship. "We need to know if you come in peace." The dark-clad man notified towards the supposed alien. Raising his thin hands and giving a small grin, the new arrival held his ground. "I was brought here not of my doing." The accent rolled off his tongue as he moved to explain. "I had no intention of arriving here at all." He then explained.

"Yeah, but you're here anyway. We're gonna need to ask you a few questions. Would you mind coming with us." Fury informed, letting his men lower their weapons briefly. "I kind of have a bit of a thing I need to do back at-" The tall man's words were stopped at the sight of a suited human aiming a well placed pistol to his noggin. Ear piece blinking and expression entirely serious. "We're gonna need you to come with us." Agent Coulson enforced. With a sigh and a forced raise of his head, he kept his hands in the air. "I'd like if it you didn't have that gun pointed at me." 

"This shouldn't take long."

Nick nodded to Coulson and with steady footing, the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D with a new extraterrestrial arrival made their way inside the base. Questions were to be asked, but will there be answers, or more questions.


	2. Rough Interrogation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being under 'peaceful' arrest, the Doctor does his best to answer questions as well as keep out of trouble.

The room is cold and his coat was confiscated. His trusty Sonic Screwdriver was out of his reach. Most likely being researched by the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives. A well suited man sat alone in the room. Bound to remain where he sat. The man sighed and leaned forward. His one arm was chained to the table where he had been forced to sit at for a good most of the evening. Sighing once more as he fiddled with the chain. It'd be an easy escape if he had his screwdriver. He sat there calmly, fingers then tapping onto the table. Finally, there was a creak at the door and a suited man entered in and sat to the opposite end of the table. It was the man from earlier with the gun. The closest to the TARDIS. "Coulson, was it?" The suited being raised with a brow. The agent raised his own brow in retort and smirked slightly. 

"Yes." He answered the alien with a nod. "We just want to ask you some questions." The man crossed his hands before him and let his fingers needle through one another. With a hum and a nod, the man opposite of the agent and leaned back to the best of his ability. "We?" With a nod, the agent confirmed. "Oh. Alright.." With a paranoid look around, his eyes caught the sight of a camera at the far left corner. With that acknowledgment, he gave a good hearty wave and smiled. "I see now, alrighty- SO. Just a few questions and I can be on my way?" Pointing his hand to the distant door. 

"We'll see how this goes."

The Doctor's expression moved from semi-content to irritated and mild concern. _"Oh?_ I don't like the sound of that-" 

"Just answer our questions." Another voice called out from the speakers within the walls. The alien jumped a little and seated himself more comfortably.

"Who are you?" The agent asked.  
"The Doctor."  
"Doctor who?"

The alien now dubbed as the Doctor raised his brow to the agent. "Why do they always say that? It's the Doctor- _just_ the Doctor." A near instant roll of his eyes matched the roll of his head. 

"What are you and what is your purpose here?" The agent then forced out after an awkward silence within the room. "Who are you if you don't mind my asking?" The Doctor cooed in last minute. "It's really not important." "Coulson, was it? Oh that's a fine name. Any first name? Bob? You look like a Bob. Maybe a Steven. Are you a Steven?" 

**"ENOUGH."** A loud booming of the speakers. It took a moment, but the voice then clicked with the Doctor's memory. " _Enough_ what? Chitter chatter? I don't mind a little conversation! Do you _Mister_ Agent Coulson?" The Doctor waved a hand towards the agent who returned with a sharp stare. The silence was enough of an answer for the Doctor to lean back and sigh. "No, really, I don't see what the big problem is." He confessed. "If it's about the landing, I have to say, it wasn't my fault. The controls. Something steered me here. If you can let me have a look at them, maybe I can get some answers for you without all these blasted questions-"

"That is not the issue." Agent Coulson explained. "We've caught on your readings in the past, Doctor. We want confirmation." "Oh? Is that all?" Coulson fingers tapped on the folder that had been placed there since the start. With a brief flip through, he pulled out several papers and looked them over carefully. The Doctor across the way raised his brow as his eyes widened in curiosity as to what those papers were about.

"Sightings of your ship were seen here-" A picture is tossed his way, skidding to a stop before the Doctor. "-and here." A second picture stopped a little after the first. The Doctor looked them over with wide eyes and a solemn hum. "Ah- well, see, _that_ was a little pit stop I had to make. You know when you travel and you just want to stretch your legs? Things like that. No big deal." The Agent's expression moved slightly and pointed to the second picture. "This shot was taken minutes later." "Uh, yes I can see that-" "You're halfway across the world in this one." The Doctor sat still. His eyes looked back down to the pictures. He grinned and then scoffed. "Now that's just silly-" "Silly isn't the word we'd call it." The Doctor was cut off again by the agent. "There's something you're obviously not telling us." Agent Coulson confirmed. The Doctor felt his lower eyelid twitch and then his voice erupted from the back of his throat. "What? Okay, what then? I did nothing that day. The most I did was see a-" The mention of a possible friend nearly left his lips. He was smarter than this. He wasn't going to put his friends in danger. "-see a landmark that I've always wanted to see." All that in an attempt to change the topic. From the sounds of things, the agent was just starting this little story. He looked over the pictures and they were damp and old. Possibly by several years. What he noticed with the second one was the back alleyway that it showed. It was near Adipose Industries. Now that was an interesting little meeting with an old friend.

In his little trance, the Doctor stared off without realization. Agent Coulson watched curiously but quickly cleared his throat to help lead him back to reality. "Doctor."

"Oh- ah, yes! That's what I was doing." "I see. And at that same location, there was another incident with aliens." The Doctor licked his lips before offering a thoughtful nod towards the information given. "Yes, that's true." 

"We've noticed a pattern." Coulson stated. "An unknown blue box is seen, then a sudden occurrence with alien life happens close by not days later." The Doctor's expression showed great thought and intense worry. He was being tracked unknown to him. The very idea... It worried him greatly. For humans, they sure enjoyed to step into business that they really shouldn't. And with this S.H.I.E.L.D agency keeping track of his tail whenever he lands on earth.. It was quite unnerving. 

There was a thought filled pause that filled the room once again. Coulson raised a hand to relieve a scratch that itched on his neck as he let the alien sit in thought. Not for too long, mind you. "Every landing site, you've brought danger to the human race. Do you understand where we're coming from, Doctor?" Coulson informed with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Yes. Yes I do." He took in a deep breath. There wasn't much he could say. He understood them. Looking up from the pictures, the Doctor's stare held more of a glare. A great seriousness stood behind his dark brown eyes. "There is not one day where I don't think about the human race." His tone cold. "Not a day goes by where I wish I could have saved all those who lost their lives in those ventures."

Agent Coulson observes as he sees the expression of the Doctor remained pinned to this dark gaze. The camera viewing said interrogation moved slightly and remained clear on the Doctor. Nick Fury sat behind the controls, watching intently. The mic used minimal before sat by and he was prepared to give orders in case Coulson's life was in possible danger. The man they had in their hold was unknown in extent of his power and abilities, but one can never be too careful. Fury of all people would know this. 

With a tired huff and a thud of his arms hitting the table, the Doctor lowered his head as if he was catching his breath. "Don't you dare tell me that I want any of the dangers that follow." He acted offended. The idea of people believe he wanted to cause the madness and chaos that had recently been brought to the world. 

Silence.

Coulson turned in his seat and gave a glancing stare to the camera aimed at Fury. A nod was given and the door to the room was opened. Men with suits and guns made way by Coulson and stood behind the Doctor. Six in all. "We're done for now." The Agent nodded towards the men and with quick haste, the guards behind quickly undid the Doctor's shackle and got him to his feet. His expression was of dumb-foundation and confusion. "What?" He questioned. "We'll hold you overnight. We need to look over some evidence before we can continue." "Wh-" The Doctor struggled but was quickly taken away. His feet dragging in retaliation. "Wait-! Wait wait! I'm not done-! Just-" His voice echoed about in the hall as he was taken towards some nearby holding cells. Coulson went and gathered the evidence shown and made way up to Fury.

\--------

"What do you think?" The sounds of various papers being turned rang in the agent's ears. Many pictures of the same blue box were brought to their attention. Nick Fury sat in his seat and gave a stare towards Agent Coulson. "Honestly? I don't know. There's something off about this _Doctor_." Coulson nodded as he stood near by. "He's a hard man to read. One minute he was playing coy, the next he nearly sounded threatening." The agent shrugged. "That is one thing I'm not sure about. What did your men find about him?"  
"In the X-rays, there was the discovery of two hearts within his system. As for the devices, they're generally harmless. Nothing that could cause mass destruction." Fury turned to Coulson and gave the one brow raise. "Really?"  
"Yes, really."  
"Hm. What about the ship?"  
"We've not been able to get in." Coulson answered.  
Fury gave out a tired sigh. It was late. Everyone was tired and they had a possibly dangerous two heart alien on their hands.

Who needs sleep anyway?

"We'll keep him overnight and finish the rest tomorrow. We need to see what he's up to."  
"Understood."


	3. Locked away, not even for a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO so sorry for the three year delay. Honestly I wasn't sure where I meant to go with this.. But I was reminded that this was something I should try and work on again. I liked the idea of he combo. I just got to figure out what I had in mind with it three years ago. Haha! So, hi I'm back and I hope I can figure out what to do. But I figured out how to write on my phone so I'm hoping I can get more out there in time. We'll see But here's another chapter. Nothing too big, okay, kinda, it's when Loki arrives and there's all that stuff with the Tessaract. Fun fun. So it's just his introduction to how he really is. Not some scary time traveling alien. No. That's what Loki is for! Hopefully he'll get an appearance soon. <3 Anyhow, I hope you guys like it! <3 Glad to be back!

The air was cold. There were minimal sounds that echoed down the underground halls. Cells of various sizes and styles lined the area. All that could be sounded clear was the tall lanky man's own breathing. A heavy sigh soon followed as the bindings he was forced into were starting to chafe.

Silence always made the poor Doctor uncomfortable. He could try humming or thinking of different things to take his mind off it all, but that could only ever do so much. He was stuck for hours. His wrists locked tight together at his front. Thankfully the agents knew better than to tie a lanky man's feet. More or less, the Doctor paces. Another sigh fleeing his thin lips.

"Keep that up and you're gonna make everyone on this floor depressed." Sounded a voice with a faint echo. Flinching his gaze upward, the Doctor's eyes met with those of another.The man was tall, but not too exciting. He had dirty blonde hair and calm eyes. The eyes of someone who has seen some odds and ends in his life. Nodding towards him, the Doctor stepped a little closer."You have to know that this is some mistake." His voice practically trembled. He was nearly begging. "Something is going to happen here. Something bad." His wrists twisted in the metal bindings. Twitching to get out. 

The man shook his head with a sigh practically heavier than the Doctor's. "Sorry, but you're nothing leaving that cell. Not till we can get more answers from you." The man spoke with less finesse then Agent Coulson. In truth, it was rather refreshing. 

"Also, we're getting some readings from you. And not the good kind. Seems you have the body of some kind of alien. Not one we've heard of, but that's an interest we're aiming to investigate more on." A lazy groan filled the cell as the Doctor reeled his head back with irritation."I need to get to my ship. I sweat I mean you and your people no harm." The Doctor tried to plead the with man. Sadly, he was met with a cold shake of his head. "You humans..!" He scoffs and turns to sit on the flat mattress of the cell. "Always so ill trusting of the unknown." The man at the bars ground his teeth before speaking back. "With good reason." 

Rolling his eyes and leaning against the wall, the man began to talk, his tone sounding like he just wanted casual conversation. "Name's Hawkeye. Its my job to keep an eye on those who need to be watched"

Another small laugh left the cell. "Clever. You get the bird's eye view and all, yeah?" He smiled with a hum. "As good a title as any I suppose."

"Like 'the Doctor'?" Hawkeye chimed in with a matching sneer, faint but there. A short puff of a laugh left the Doctor and he gave a firm nod. "Bullseye on that one, mister Hawkeye."

Finally there seemed to be a moment of peace. The Doctor was still frazzled on how to get out, but for the time, it was good to get a breather.

Sadly, that breather was cut off when a pulse seemed to go off in his brain. Something that caused a gasp to leave him. Hawkeye pushed off the wall to eye the prisoner. "What?" The tall man was panting. His brow curved with worry. "You have to get out of here." He warned. "Please! Something is going to happen. I'm not sure what or why, but you have to get out. You and everyone else here." Hawkeye seemed to understand somewhat. His head tilted to the side as is thoughts seemed to grind. "I don't think that will be-" His words were cut off at the sound of another voice from the earpiece at his left ear.

"Agent Hawkeye, Fury's requested your attendance in the main wing." His eyes strained downward as the Doctor looked around with concern, finally focusing back to the archer. "Don't.." 

Looking up from the ground, the man gave a shrug in response. "Duty calls."

A pained grunt left the Doctor as he scrambled to his feet once again. "I'm not kidding! There's something wrong here! You need to get out of here!" The Doctor didn't understand just what it was, but whatever was making his mind go whack it was also the source of what effected the TARDIS. The man dubbed as Hawkeye merely offers a wave as he walks away. Shuffling downward in a huff, his shoulders drooped and his head sagged, the Doctor groaned far louder than before. A sound of defeat and annoyance. He's been in tougher situations than this. But somehow he felt blocked. Like something wasn't working.He didn't understand what or why but he had to work past it. Somehow. 

**CRACK- BOOM!**

Minutes passed when sounds of crumbling earth and breaking metal. "Oh no." The lights flickered off and on only to blink off again. With that final blink, the cuffs at his wrists shut down and unlocked with a heavy snap. They fell to his feet with a loud clank, leaving his arms free to move. The automatic door gave off a loud warning beep. All that remained on was small emergency lights that littered the corners of all the rooms. With a push, the gate was opened and the Doctor was able to make his escape. People were scrambling and running, all missing him in the process. Moving fast, he did his best to remember just where they had decided to harbor all his items and devices. What he really needs right now is the Sonic Screwdriver. 

A few twists and turns and with a skid of his shoes, the Doctor finally found the holding room. With the underground part of the building being mostly with power, since it has turned finicky, most of the doors can be opened like any other door would be. No locks or keys. All entered through passwords and spoken tones. Things were looking up for him, but just barely. Slipping his arms through the coat and twirling his trusty Sonic Screwdriver, the Doctor was starting to feel far less naked. Quickly he ran to the TARDIS and began to open the door. The buzzing and alarms of warning were drowned out once the door opened for him. Quickly he ran inside and slammed it shut. Silence. Complete and utter peace. 

He glanced around and his ship was still as it was when he left it. He smirked just a moments time before jumping to the nearest control panel and began smashing some of the keys. Biting his lip as his brow furred, the Doctor honed in on what was causing all theses tremors and shocks. It was located in the central part of the base. Within that breath, the Doctor saw it begin to move. And fast.

"Blast..!"

He pressed a few more keys, only to then be met with a sound of discomfort having been made by the machine. "I'm sorry, ol girl.." The Doctor apologized as he ran to another batch of controls and began to fiddle with them in a far quicker pace. There was a spark, then a flicker. The lights all blinked various patterns till finally, life. The TARDIS booted up good and proper. The engine hummed with vibrant energy. "There we go!" Running back to the other side, he stared down at the screen that had pinpointed the anomaly. It was gone. The scans showed it was no longer in the base. Flipping through other scans, he could see the damage that happened to the base itself. Something happened at the top. Being underground helped, but he knew he'd have to get out of here. Looking further, he saw the sight of several agents trapped on one of the lower floors. With everything up and running and all things set, the Doctor pulled the level and ported himself and the TARDIS out of the floor and moved further into the building where the Agents resided. It ported before them with a quick fade in and out.A few guns were drawn and mainly gasps were heard, but everyone knew that the ground was going to cave in. Opening the door with a quick hand, the Doctor called out to the small group.

"Stop gawking and get in! I'll get us out of here!" The Doctor called out with quickness. The hesitation was understandable but they learned to be quick once the walls around them continued to crumble. A few more pushes and he Doctor was able to get as many agents as he could out of here. All were in shock but were more than grateful to be out of the crumbling base. Once the damage had been cleared, the TARDIS arrived several blocks from the now crater in the earth and let the men and women of SHIELD go free. Others were able to escape and meet up with comrades. Sadly, not all could be so lucky. Heaving a sigh and stepping from his ship, the Doctor took a look around after closing his door. 

"Are you alright?" He asked a young woman. She nodded quickly, a panting sob escaping her. Poor thing. She was a trainee but now she'll probably think differently on the entire agency. It would not be a surprise to him. Turning is head, he got several 'thank you's. Nodding he was happy to know they were alright and not pointing guns at him any more.

"You. _Doctor_ was it?"

A voice filled with demand and power filled the air catching everyone's attention. The Doctor paused and slowly turned. A woman standing tall, brown hair pulled back into a long pony tail. Nodding to her, the Doctor answered back with mild concern. "Yes? Are you alright?" He noticed some blood at her forehead but she seemed to ignore it and his question entirely. The gun's barrel pointing to his torso. "Do you know what just happened? Is there a chance you were responsible??" She was not in a good mood, and the Doctor could not blame her. Shaking his head and holding his hands upright, he tried to respond with reason. "That was what I was trying to warn you about. I..." He paused briefly as the crowd seemed to focus more on everyone else, leaving him and this lone agent to their impromptu interrogation. "I am a time traveler. This is not something I normally share but there was issue in trying to explain it to your..friends there." His head nudged towards a few near by who happened to be the ones to drag him into his cell.

"I can help you. But you have to let me." The lanky man warned. Shaken hands lower as the woman's own drop to her sides. 

"You..made an effort to save what you could.. That's something." She sighed and finally sealed the weapon into her holster. Firmly, she focused back to the man. "What do you know?" 

"Well," The Doctor waited as his eyes scouted over her attire, to which he finally caught sight of her badge. "- Maria Hill. We're not out of the woods yet. This is something not science nor magic. It's all of the above. How it got here, I do not know, but, I will do what I can to help you." He offered, stepping closer with a grind of his heels in the worn gravel.

"Okay, Doctor.. I'll let Fury know. The help is appreciated." She started to turn, but quickly, she reeled back and her glare from earlier had reappeared. A large gulp was all that sounded from between the two as the Doctor swallowed nervously. "If I find out you've planned all this, that you killed all those people, I will personally end you myself. And it wont be quick." Her words were low and in a hiss-filled tone so only he could hear them. Another gulp and a quick nod, the Doctor agreed. "Understood, Miss Hill." He stated. Nodding, Maria smirked. "Good. Welcome aboard, Doctor." The Agent greeted with a wave and began to make he call to Fury who was not too much farther from the other survivors. Huffing a breath, the Doctor stepped back and rested his back against the wall of the TARDIS.


End file.
